Conventionally, with X-ray diagnostic apparatuses, radiographic imaging is performed, injecting a contrast media into blood vessels of a patient, and by reading X-ray images of the imaged blood vessels to perform diagnosis and treatment. For example, in a cardiovascular examination by an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, while referring to an image of a blood vessel that has been given a contrast by injecting a contrast media into the blood vessel, a guide wire or a catheter is inserted forward.
In cardiovascular examinations, to further emphasize a contrast by a contrast media, image processing using multiple frames that correspond to a several-seconds period in which a flow of the contrast media is observed. For example, image processing to generate one piece of an image in which respective values of an identical pixel in multiple frames are signal averaged, image processing in which the largest value or the smallest value is selected among respective values of an identical pixel in multiple frames to generate one piece of image, and the like are performed. However, in the conventional technique described above, there is a case in which determination whether a residual contrast media is present is difficult.